


Aerodynamic

by Noctiluca (noxie)



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxie/pseuds/Noctiluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aerodynamic desk set isn't Todd's only birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerodynamic

Fan Fic: "Aerodynamic" (Dead Poets Society, Neil/Todd)

 **Fandom:** Dead Poets Society  
**Title:** Aerodynamic  
**Author:** Noxie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Keywords:** slash, Neil/Todd  
**Disclaimer:** The characters used herein aren't mine. This is non-profit fan fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary:** The aerodynamic desk set isn't Todd's only birthday present.  
Feedback is adored.

They sat in deep silence at the plain desks in their room, heads bent over schoolbooks, History, Greek, Latin, what did it matter. Todd kept staring at the tiny black letters blurring in front of his tired eyes. Meaningless. Lifeless. Other people's ideas, squeezed into large volumes that filled the endless shelves of conformity. He'd never questioned why he had to learn these things, not before Keating. He'd never asked himself why he had to learn languages that had been dead for hundreds of years. Same with History. Why did they have to memorize which wars some insane emperor had fought for ancient Rome? Shouldn't they learn about themselves, about their own lives instead? Like, how did you manage not to care about the fact that your own parents couldn't even remember which present they'd given you for your last birthday?

Todd's thoughts were outside earlier this evening, with the aerodynamic desk set sailing through the air. With the soft sound of Neil's laughter, still lingering in his mind. He could sense his roommate's familiar presence at the other side of the narrow room, he could hear him turning a page of his book every couple of minutes. The only other sound was the gentle tapping of cheeky raindrops against the thick window glass.

Neil had wanted to celebrate Todd's birthday, but Todd had said no. He didn't want Knox, Charlie, Meeks and the rest of the Poets crowding the room all night. It was his birthday, and the only person he wanted to share it with was here, was Neil. But how could he have told him that?  
If language, as Keating had said, had been designed to woo women, it certainly was of little use in situations like this. When a friend suddenly became more than a friend. When you opened your eyes and saw them in a whole new way. When you couldn't even find words to explain to yourself what was happening to you. When all you could think, if you somehow managed to find that much concentration, was that there was a kindness in Neil's brown eyes that seemed to penetrate your skin and touch something inside you didn't even know existed.

Todd sighed softly, feeling stupid. Wanting to kick himself for ruining this, once again reassured of his own worthlessness. He'd never had a friend like Neil. Someone who wouldn't accept "no" as an answer, who insisted on him stepping out of the shadows, into the blinding spotlight. And to his own surprise, the shy boy had found himself liking it there. For the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged. He didn't have to be what everybody expected of him. He could be himself and be accepted that way. Because Neil accepted him. And Neil liked him for being Todd, not for being somebody's kid brother.  
So, why push his luck? Why couldn't he be content with the way things were between them? Why did that fluttering feeling he got in his stomach every time Neil looked into his eyes have to crave more?

He heard his roommate yawn and stretch behind him, and decided to close his book and call it a night. The boys got up simultaneously and smiled when they found themselves face to face. Todd could feel himself blush and quickly looked down, trying to squeeze past Neil and get to the door without their bodies touching. But the room just wasn't big enough for that.

Todd froze when his shoulder bumped against Neil's chest, and his friend's hand brushed against his. His skin, so soft, but burning with electrifying intensity. Todd could tell by his hot cheeks that his blush was furious now, but couldn't even get a simple _'Sorry_ ' out.

He was sure he whispered something, didn't know if it even was a word, maybe a sigh. Just moved on, blindly, almost stumbling, until a strong hand caught his arm and stopped him dead in his tracks.

The brown eyes were laughing warmly, filled with so much passion and a burning desire for freedom. Neil looked like he wanted to say something, but seemed to change his mind and just shook his head instead, his smile widening. And suddenly somehow everything was perfectly clear.

Todd didn't know how he found the courage to move closer and lean in for the most careful, gentle kiss. But there was only one word shooting through his mind like an arrow hitting the mark when the kiss was returned.

YAWP!

Free as a bird it soared from his heart over the rooftops of the world. Todd knew that Mr. Keating would have been mighty impressed with a yawp that loud and barbaric, even if it was only in his mind.  
In spite of the silly desk set he'd gotten from his parents - twice -, the shy boy felt a liberating laugh rising in his throat. "Aerodynamic," he chuckled softly, and they both broke into laughter that echoed through the silent corridors; forbidden, but free.


End file.
